1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display panel, and to a device for manufacturing an organic light-emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display panel by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, organic light-emitting display panels include an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer (EML) interposed between the anode and the cathode.
Organic light-emitting display panels have drawn attention as a next-generation display device for their advantages of wide viewing angles, high contrast, and short response times.
Organic light-emitting display panels may further include at least one layer selected from the group consisting of a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, and an electron injection layer, according to whether the EML is formed of a polymer organic material or a low-molecule organic material.
To display full color images of organic light-emitting display panels, the EML is patterned. In low-molecule organic light-emitting display panels, an EML is patterned using a shadow mask, while in polymer organic light-emitting display panels, an EML layer is patterned using an ink-jet printing method or a laser-induced thermal imaging (LITI) method. The LITI method enables the EML to be micropatterned, may be used for large areas, and may provide high resolution image displays.